Star wars the Galactic Civil War
by SithDan
Summary: This is a Version of star wars that follows Darth Vader's secret Apprentice starkiller or Galen Marek and how the Rebellion was formed to overthrow the evil Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

attending readers this is my Version of the star wars and how the Rebellion was started to defeat the Evil Empire.

Prologue

After the destruction of the Jedi temple and of the Jedi Knights nothing would stay in the way of Darth Sidious's and Lord Vader's new galactic empire. The empire began the construction of their Death star that had the firepower to destroy a planet and would send a message any star systems that would oppose them but some didn't get the message and rebel in secret so that they could not be identified has rebels. The evil empire banded any star system not to have any government than the empire's government. The Empire would kill any one that would oppose the emperor and his empire. See how one organization was able to stand up to the emperor and his evil empire.

With the new Galactic Empire taking control of the Galaxy, the emperor spies located a lone Jedi on the planet Kashyyyk. The emperor sent his apprentice, lord Vader to destroy the Jedi knight. Lord Vader assembled a fleet to take to Kashyyyk to destroy the Jedi knight. The fleet had 6 star destroyers to attack the planet of Kashyyyk. The imperial fleet came out of light speed and they began they assault on the planet. The wookie inhabits of the planet of kashyyyk launch fighters to defend their planet from the empire and wookie troops to defend their home from the empire. The empire had a lot more fighters and starships to bomb the wookie villages. The imperial fights shoot down the wookie fighters and began to land troops to search for the Jedi.

The imperial troops controlled almost but they were taking heavy loss by the wookies because they were stronger and more skilled with their weapons. Lord Vader got into a shuttle to find the Jedi himself. Lord Vader killed all the wookies in the Path were he sensed the Jedi. He killed over 3,000 wookies and found the Jedi and had a Duel with him. He won but he sent someone more powerful nearby. Lord Vader used the force grip and asked him a question saying: "I since someone far more powerful nearby where is your master?" the Jedi said: "the Dark side has clouded your mind; you killed my master years ago." Lord Vader said: "then now you will share his fate." Just then someone grabbed his light saber. Lord Vader said: "a son." The Jedi said: "ran." Lord Vader killed his father then he stood in front of the boy, then a commander and 3 troops saying: "Lord Vader" the commander ordered the troops to kill the boy because he had the force in him.

Lord Vader grabbed his light saber from the boy and killed the commander and the troops. Lord Vader said: "come with me more will here soon." The empire in saved the entire inhabits of Kashyyyk from it rebelling against the empire. Lord Vader took the boy as his apprentice and took him to a secret base to train the boy in the dark side. Lord Vader promised his apprentice that he would stand with him against the emperor and that they would control the galaxy. He strict the boy of his birth name Galen Marek, and gave him the new name of Starkiler as his Secret Sith apprentice. Starkiler faced 3 Jedi and defeated he couldn't find master Yoda and Master obi-wan. 1 Jedi survived the attack from starkiler named General Kota. Lord Vader told him to meet him on his ship.

Starkiler made it to the bridge of his master ship. Lord Vader said: "the emperor's fleet has arrived." starkiler said: "you have louvered the emperor to use went do we strike." Lord Vader said: "I did not sum him, his spies followed you here. What is thy bidding my master?" Lord Vader took his light saber to wound his apprentice, while he was talking to his apprentice. The emperor said: "you forgotten your place lord Vader, by taking this boy as your apprentice, you have betrayed me, now you will kill him or I will destroy you both." Starkiler said: "master we can defeat him together." He said that gasping for air for his wounded. The emperor said: "do it now lord Vader strike him down and prove your loyalty to me."

Lord Vader used the force grip to throw starkiler across the bridge killing him. The emperor said: "yes, lord Vader kill him." He throws his apprentice out the window. The emperor left the bridge satisfied with his apprentice bring loyal to him. Lord Vader sent a droid to get his apprentices body and bring it back to him ship to be rebuilt. Lord Vader apprentice came back to live and him told him to gather the emperor's enemies and from an armies to oppose the empire, so his apprentice did.


	2. The start of the Rebelling

The start of the rebelling

the civil war started when Lord Vader tells his apprentice to get the Emperor's enemies and to make an army, Starkiler Lord Vader secret apprentice began looking for the Emperor's enemies. Starkiler and Juno friend ship grows. Juno and starskiler loved each other. The got married and later Juno and starkiler had a child and she named him Cody and their boy was a **force sensitive** mean he had a strong connection to the force at birth. Starkiler found General Kota (General Kota was Jedi general and a Jedi master but he was not in the star wars movies and he is now one of the founders of the rebellion.) and Kota began to train Starkiler and his son the ways force of the light side and Cody was 4 years old when he started the training took 14 years.

During the 14 years Starkiller reprogrammed his droid friend named Proxy to instead of trying to killing him; he reprogrammed him to help training any other Force sensitive's that he and General Kota found to train in Light Saber combat. Proxy was programmed with all light saber combat Forms. Proxy was able to persuade Master Kota to take another type of light Saber style. General Kota was a Practicer of Form VII: Juyo(the Juyo incarnation of Form VII was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and was said to involve significant internal focus on the part of the user. ) but because him with Blind he couldn't use form that he was use to very well. Proxy was able to teach Master Kota Form III: Soresu combat formed called to help him better in combat and a Few lessons in Form V (Form V: Shien / Djem So, or The Perseverance Form (light saber Dueling Part of the form). Proxy taught Kota a few lessons in Djem So to be able to counter attack some in a light saber duel. Form III was on keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure, the form focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering.)

Master Kota needed to reality on his other Senses to help him and the Force in Combat now in combat or in a light saber duel. It took master Kota himself 10 years along with his apprentices to get use to use his other sense and the force to help him in combat. He got pretty good at using his other Sense and the force to help light saber combat. He was able to hold his own against Starkiller in a light saber duel and able to give starkiller a bit of a challenge to defeat him.

Starkiller's son Cody learned from Proxy and favored the Form III: Soresu as a secondary and Form V: Shien / Djem So, or The Perseverance Form as his main form to use in combat. ( Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a , considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So was developed later and intended for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediately striking back after a blow.)

Cody learn from his Master Kota and his Father how to use the Mind trick, how to create a Powerful force Push strong effort to push 10 objects that ranged from 500 pounds- 1,500 pounds about 100 yards away him. He learned the force grip from master Kota on how to grab something and pick it up with ease. They went a star system that had an asteroid field and to tech him how to grab an asteroid that was about 5 tons.

He learned how to create a force blast wave that blasted anything 50 yards around him but it took time to gather his energy and use the force blast wave so for him to use this force power plus he would only use it as a last escort if he was surrounded by enemy soldiers and by a more powerful Sith lord. Cody would use form III in a light saber duel to have the time to gather his force energy. He learn how to create a powerful force shield around to protect himself from most powerful force attacks by other force users like a powerful sith lord.(each Jedi and Sith lord was able to create Force shields around themselves to protect them from powerful force blasts.)

Master Kota later found a trained a farm boy from the planet tatooine named Luke Skywalker that was a Force sensitive and he was 16 years old went he started training. Luke's training took 6 years (because him learned pretty fast and was able to develop him force powers quickly.) Luke Learned from Proxy and favored Form II: Makashi and Form V: Shien / Djem So, or The Perseverance Form him main forms he mixed Form II and form V together as a hybird form. He studied Form III: Soresu as his secordary form to help conserve energy went he might be up against someone that might be using the same forms to wait until he opposite grow tried to start his assault in the light saber duel, he saw to could build up his force powers to fight back went he was waiting to take the offence.(later he would find that he would be using Form III almost all the time in his duels so he would study more into it become a master of form III and learn how to use it effectively against other Light saber duels that used Form V against him.)

FormII: Makashi allowed an initiate to defend himself against an opponent with very little effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. The form focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, smoothness and economy of motion were relied on, rather than with great ficital force strength on the user with their light saber, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than just random strikes and and slash movements.(Similar to sith Lord Count Dooku from the Clone Wars).

Luke force powers were twice as strong as starkiller and learned the Mind Trick, the force push, the force grip, and force blast wave and the Light saber throw move. The Force Pushes he could create were power enough to push up to 50 objects ranging from 500 pounds to over 2,000 pounds about 250 yards away from him. The Force grip he used was power enough to grab 20 asteroids weighting several tons but he had to focus a little hard than the avenge Jedi or sith lord to grab it. The force Blast wave he could create could blast anything 250 yards around him but he would only use it as a last escort if he was surrounded by enemy soldiers and by a more powerful sith lord like Darth Sidious or Darth Vader. He learned how to throw his light saber and bring it back to himself. He could throw his light saber 150 yards away from himself to strike at a target and to use the force to bring the light saber back to himself and to catch it without getting hurt.

Starkiler training took 6 years to learn the things that Darth Vader couldn't tech him. Master Kota taught starkiller the ways of the Jedi and how to control his angry and fear in a light saber deul. He taught him to let go of the past and to focus on the future at that was to defeat the Emperor and his apprentice Darth Vader and to restore peace and freedom to the Galaxy.

Starkiller decided in his training to become a Jedi Knight to use Form VII of light saber combat less because if he used it allow more he could fall to the Dark Side once more. When he decided to use less of form VII he decided to focus on mastering Form III to set up a near impenetrable guard to defend himself from blast fire and light sabers. He would begin studying form II of light saber combat along with Form III to be right to enter into a lot of light saber duels with other light saber wielding Foe such as a Sith Lord went the emperor and Darth Vader begin to training more force sensitive's in the ways of the Dark side. He would also take a few lesson of form V to have some powerful counters use a Duelist that was using form V against him in a Deul.

During the training with master Kota Starkiler changed his name from Starkiler to his born name: Galen Marek that he found again while training to become a Jedi Knight. Kota and Galen Marek found senator oregano that hated the empire and that wanted to help the rebels that found him and that needed his help to fight the empire.

Bail Organa is an Imperial senator but he rebelled. He spoke against the empire but before he would join them he needed them to rescue his daughter Princess Lisa oregano from the evil empire on the planet of Kashyyyk. He told them that he and 2 other senators were build force to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. He told them that he and the other senators build a spaceport to make starships to attack the evil empire and some ground forces to free a planet under the evil empire's grip. He told Galen Marek that the spaceport was in a star system in the outer rim. Galen Marek went were senator Oregano said the spaceport would be. It took 3 hours to get there. They came out of light speed and they saw that there was a spaceport but it was being upgraded to become a more powerful spaceport. The spaceport was at a level 2 that means it had 6 heavy turrets and 2 torpedo launchers and a fighter and bomb hanger to defend it from an attack.

The spaceport commander said: "Unidentified ship, identify you." Juno the ship captain: "this is Captain Juno, permission to land and I was sent here by senator Organa." The commander of the spaceport said: "permission granted." Their landed and began to talk about mounting a rescue mission to rescue senator Organa's daughter from the hands of the evil empire. Galen Marek ask long before the spaceport would be put back online to make starships. The commander said about 6 months until it would be put back on online. Starkiler asked if there had any ship to mount a rescue mission. The commander said "Yes, we did we have 3 Nubulon-b Frigates, 12 Corellian Corvette cruisers, 30 squads of fighters and 15 squads of bombers. Our forces are good but not good effort to take out an imperial fleet but good effort to take out an imperial star destroyer."

Galen Marek asked: "How many transports do you have?" The commander said: "We have 10 transports big effort to carry 2,000 troops and 200 tanks. We have a little over 20,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets but not big effort to hold a planet in the grip of the evil empire but maybe for a raid on a planet or to make a rescue mission." The agreed to take 2 Nubulon-b frigate, 6 Corellian Corvette cruisers, 15 squanders of fighters, 7 squanders of bombers, the whole ground forces of the rebellion to go to Kashyyyk to rescue senator Organa's daughter from the evil empire. They went into light speed and headed to Kashyyyk to free senator Organa's daughter. It took 2 hours to get there and General Kota practice doing light saber combat with his sight gone went starkiler was still in the ways of the dark side.

Galen Marek told the captain of the fleet to stay outside the star system so that they could saw what type of forces the empire had around the planet and on the planet. The fleet would stop just outside the system and the transports would go on to the system to see the imperial force. They came out of light speed and saw that there was an Acctamator-class cruiser around the planet and they seiners saw that there were 30,000 imperial troops and less than 500 tanks on the planet with over 1,000 wookies imprisoned by the empire. Starkiler call the captain of the fleet to come in and take care of this. The cruisers tried to contact the transports but they did not answer so that they change up weapons. The fleet came out and took care of the cruiser. They jammed their transmissions to contact the imperial fleet saw that they would not order reinforcements.

They destroyed the cruiser and the transports were clear to go down to the planet. The cruiser was able to damage a Nubulon-b frigate and destroyed a Corellian Corvette cruiser and 2 fighter squanders and a bomber squander. They sent 3 squanders of bombers with 6 fighter squanders for an escort for them to bomb portions of heavy turrets and 125 tanks to help the ground forces and any ground imperial troops around the tanks or the portion of the heavy turrets. They bombed the heavy turret portions and the tanks along with 3,000 imperial troops but they lost 1 squanders of bombers and 2 squanders of fighters. Starkiler and the ground forces landed and began to search for Princess Lisa Organa. It took about 6 hours to get to where the computer control panel to see was the daughter of the senator was being hold by the empire.

They found her she in a room where she could see the planet with 15 imperial standing outside of her room to keep her from trying to escape. Starkiler went were the computer said she would be to talk and to get her off the planet. He killed the imperial troops and opened the door and saw the Princess. The princess and Galen Marek talked about how he knew about her location and about her father has General Kota's contact in the senate. The talk lasted about 30 minutes and they were walk to the rebel transports to leave the planet because they knew that the empire would come here with a fleet soon. Then Galen Marek felt something in the force like a vision. It was a vision he felt to the ground and had the vision.

The vision was from the past and it had great darkness in it. He saw an imperial fleet around this planet and a shuttle doing down to the planet. The shuttle landed and Lord Vader came out and begins to kill all the wookies that stood in his way from his mission. He reached a wookie house and out came a man saying: "Dark lord whatever you want find it here turn back." Lord Vader said: "you can't hide yourself from me Jedi." Lord Vader and the Jedi had a duel and during the duel Vader sensed that someone was near more powerful than the Jedi. The duel ending with Lord Vader wining a used the grip to kill him but before he did he said: "I since someone far more powerful nearby where is your master?" the Jedi said: "the dark side has clouded your mind you my master years ago." Lord Vader said: "then now you will share his fate." Just then someone grabbed his light saber.

Lord Vader looked back a saw a son. Lord Vader said: "a son." The Jedi said: "ran." Lord Vader killed the Jedi and still there will the boy holding his light saber, then a commander and 3 troops came in. the commander said: " lord Vader." The commander gives the signal to the troops to kill the boy. Just them Lord Vader grabbed his light saber from the boy and kills the commander and the troops. After that he went to the boy the boy saying: "come with me more will be here soon." Just then the vision ended and Galen Marek had hate and suffering for Lord Vader but he controlled it so that he would not go to the Dark side again. He got in the transport that he came in and let the planet. Galen Marek told the rest of the transports and the fleet to go back to the spaceport on the outer rim star system.

The rescue mission took 15,000 rebel troops killed and 1,500 tanks destroyed. The transport that he was on he told them to take him to the senator's star system to meet him. It took 3 hour to get there. The transport came out of light speed and there was a Corellian Corvette cruiser around the planet and contacted them asking them to identify themselves. The transport's pilot gives the codes to the cruiser and the cruiser let them to land on the planet. They went to the senator's palace to talk to him about joining them. The senator was grateful for him recusing his daughter from the empire.

He joined Galen Marek and Kota. Organa was a wealth man was a big help because with his money could buy ships and weapons to the evil empire. During the first mouth of the rebelling rebel leader oregano buy 3 transports for the rebels to transport new leaders and soldiers for the rebelling. He continued to buy more ships and visited star systems that would like to join their cause against the evil empire. He left the imperial senate and joins the rebelling full time to be safe because if he identified as a rebel he would be killed.

They also found Senator Mon mothma. She tries to restore freedom to the galaxy from the empire but she failed. She was a friend to senator oregano and to his daughter princess Lisa oregano. Mon mothma was contacted from senator oregano in the outer rim to talk to general Kota and his apprentice Cody Galen Marek's son to try to ask her if she could join them in rebellion to restore freedom to the galaxy. She agrees to join them in their cause against the evil galactic Empire. She would provide them with ground forces to help free a planet under the empire's control or to invade a planet under the empire's control. In the first 2 years of the rebelling her star system trained 50,000 troops and makes 5,000 tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets to battle the evil empire. Little did she know that in the future that they would have their own cloning planet to cloning troops and that she would be in charge over the cloning planet but not their future scrap metal planets to build their tanks and to massive product their massive star destroyers, battleship cruisers, fighters and bombers. She also didn't know that more star systems would join them in their cause against the evil galactic empire.

They found Senator Garm Bel lblis another imperial senator. Garm was an imperial senator that spoke out against the emperor to any times and the emperor it shoed death warns. He was a friend of senator oregano and his daughter. The bounty hunters were looking for the senator to capture him and being to the evil emperor. The senator decided to rebel against the empire and joined the rebellion with Master Kota and Master Galen Marek and the rest of his allies. They rebels decided to make Senator Garm Bel lblis the one in charge of get the rebelling ships to fight the evil empire. He did not now that he would be charge of the spaceports and scarp planets to make their massive star destroyers and battleship cruisers and fighters and bombers.

During the first 5 years of the rebelling there were 15 star systems that join the rebel cause and more star systems were planning to join the rebel in their fight against the evil empire. the star systems that join the were: Kubarah system, Rauma system, Salalah system, Hamina system, Airaksela system, Kemjarvi system, Kuopio system, Riihmaki system, Mostar system, Monteria system, Bucaramanga system, Pereira system, Konjic system, Manizales system, and finally Cucuta system, these were outer rim star systems that were unprotected by the empire. There was30 star system in the outer rim of the galaxy.

They join in secret so that they too would not but killed by the empire. There were 3 leaders for each star system. Each star system had 3 to 6 planets were for producing food for the rebelling and for producing clothing and fuel the rebel ships and also scrap metal for making starships and spaceports for the in the future for the rebelling. To contact the rebelling people would need to go channel 500 and 3005120 mage hares to join the rebelling against the evil empire.

Galen Marek's ship was running low on fuel and needed to find a place to land. They founded a planet in range in the amount of fuel they had, this planet was on the outer rim and was not protected by the empire. The planet was called Mahdah. Galen Marek contacted the planet for permission to land for fuel and for food. The planet said: "permission granted landed on landing pad 17". Kota and Galen Marek landed and got something to eat and refueled. They had a look around the planet and found 250 clone machines on the planet that wanted to join their cause of freeing the galaxy form the forces of the evil empire. The planet leaders wished talk to the rebels to join the rebelling and to make more cloning machines to produce more clones to fight the empire. The rebel leader's names were Josef, Rex, and Cody. This planet would be the cloning planet for the rebelling and the clone machines making planet. The clone machines have 15 spots in each machine and can make 15 clones in five days.

They started up the machines and started cloning. Oregano took 6oz of blood and put in the machine. Juno the pilot took 4oz of blood and put it in the machine. Princess Leia Oregano is senator Organa's daughter. Leia took 6oz blood and in the machine. After a few days of cloning, there were about 10,000 clones and they stopped cloning for now. To gather the machines and the supplies took 10 years. In 3 mouths the cloning planet produced 9 cloning machines for the rebelling and over 62,000 clones for the rebelling. Mon monthma would be charge of the cloning planet to watch over the cloning. Before they could start cloning clones and go to war, they need to buy more ships. Galen Marek and General Kota found 2 ships near a planet that was a banned an old trade federation star destroyer a massive ship and one battleship cruiser. The star destroyer was the size of 3 imperial star destroyers. The star destroyer ship can hold 5,000 crewmembers and 25,000 troops so around 30,000 men and women it can hold. It can also hold 15 or more transports. The battleship cruiser could hold 25 pilots and 500 engineers to repair the ship. It can also hold 4,000 troops. Galen Marek and Kota took out a loan. They needed to be engineers and pilots to fly the destroyer and people who would listen to the rebel leaders. They took a 1,100,000-credit loan they bought 50 transports and hired 100,000 people and how hated the empire's ways and rules to run the battleship cruiser and the star destroyer.

The 50 transports took the 100,000 crewmembers to the massive destroyer and to the battleship cruiser to make repairs with breathing masks to breathe in the ships because there was no air on the ships. According to the ships logs the ships were attacked by 5 clone attack cruisers and damaged the ship destroyer and the battleship cruiser, during the clone wars. The clone attack cruisers damaged both the destroyer's and the battleship cruisers by destroying their communion relays and their sinner relays and the life support systems. The rebel sent their 100,000 engineers and pilots in their transports in repair the star destroyer's systems and the battleship cruiser's systems. The repairs took 3 days to fix the ships.

During the repairs the engineers and pilots found a whole army of battle driods that had not been turned on. The ships were fixed and ready to go and to face battles against the empire. The rebel's leaders make the star destroyer their headquarters for their organization, until they had their Death stars in the future. They needed to have weapons to defend them from imperial soldiers of the empire. They bought 100,000 of laser rifles and 100,000 laser pistols. The rebel's leaders put the cloning machines on the star destroyer for cloning on the ship. They can make 500 clones in 5 days. The star destroyer and the battleship cruiser had the more advanced technology of the rebel's time.

They put the clones on the star destroyer and on the battleship cruiser, 8,000 clones on the star destroyer and 2,000 on the battleship cruiser for training against the empire. Galen Marek and the others use they supply planets for their army. The rebel needed to land their ships on the first planet. The rebels bought 40,000 tons of metal to make a landing platform to land the ships. The platform took 6 months the build and when done the engineers called the ships to landed on the platform. The ships landed and the engineers took plans to make more massive star destroyers and battleships cruisers. In two years the rebelling made 8 battleship cruisers and 2 star destroyers and 22,500 troops and 5,000 tanks and 8,000 heavy turrets and over 2,000 fighters and bombers.

As the for forming of their forces to attack the Evil Galactic Empire Master Galen Marek feel that the empire was watching him and his wife Juno and his son Cody. So he searched his ship and found a tracking device on his ship. The device had wire to the light speed drive of the ship to found out were they were in the galaxy and it also had a microphone to listen to Galen Marek to the rebel leaders. He destroyed the tracing device so that the empire would not get more information about the rebels and their forces. Starkiler knew that the empire had all the information of the rebel forces and of the rebels leaders of the rebelling but they didn't not were the secret base were.

Now the empire could not get any more information on the rebels and their forces but they did know how many star destroyers and battleship cruisers and troops and tanks and heavy turrets. The empire began a search for the rebels and their forces but they didn't find them. Galen Marek when to the hidden rebel were the rebel leaders were and told them that his ship had a tracing devise on his ship and he destroyed it. The rebel leaders ask him how much did the empire get. He said that they got all the information of their forces and of them but they didn't find you guys. The rebels had to proceed there work very carefully to make more star destroyers and battleship cruisers and troops and tanks and heavy turrets.

They were 48 leaders at the start of the rebelling including the 2 Jedi masters. The new rebel leaders would meet the rebels on their newly found star destroyer. The rebels need a name for their rebelling. So they make the name the rebel alliance. The name means people from other star system can join as rebel leaders and so can their planet. During the beginning of the rebel alliance more than 24 rebel leaders join the rebel alliance. The new rebel leaders agree to let the rebels use their star system for producing food and for producing clothing. The new rebels took a look around the rebel's main bases. The new rebels took a look at the cloning factories and saw that the rebels were very well organized for the rebels. The new rebels looked at the training star system and so that they were very well trained for rebels. The new rebels took the rebels to their planets. The rebels saw that their planets were for mostly for farming and for making clothing. The rebels also saw that each planet had about 14 shipping transports per-a- planet. The transports can hold about 10 tons of food per-a transport. The rebels said: "We can send 3 star destroyers to protect you from the Evil Galactic Empire." The new rebels said: "Ok we can do that." The first shipment came in 1 week. In mouth the rebels had over 56,000 tons of food and also over 100,000 tons of clothing. Also 10 new leaders come into the alliance. They said to the rebel leaders "you can use your ships and our planets for resources. You can use our ships for battles." The new rebels had 150 battle ships. They also had 30 transports for they supplies. The rebel leaders said: "we can send 3 star destroyers to help you with the empire problems on the planets." The new rebels said: "yes we can do that." And so the new rebels joined the rebel alliance. With that where were more than 45-rebel leaders. The new leaders each had 3 to 6 planets behind them a total of 135 planets to 270 planets.

The new rebels' leaders' planets produce 120,000 tons of clothing also they produce 500,000 tons of food in one month. Five more new leaders joined the rebelling. But these five were different they were a very rich that was good for the rebelling. The rebels owned 10 planets they were for farming 5 were for the empire and 5 were for the rebels. The new leader tolled the rebel leader that had to keep this secret because they need the empire for business and for them to make more money to aid the rebelling. More money means they could hire more engineers and buy more ships from their shipyards. After their ships cost about 750,000 rebel credits for one star destroyer and 500,000 credits for a battleship cruiser and 450,000 credits for 45 transports 10,000 credits for each transport. And more money came in each year for the rebels. Also for each new leader they took a sample of blood and put in the machine to make new units for their army.

With more rebel leaders joining the rebelling the rebels needed someone to respect the rebel leaders and the Jedi council. The rebel leaders and the Jedi council decided to have a vote on how's going to be the supreme chancellor to respect their organization. The rebel leaders chose rebel leaders Ron and Jacob and Rebecca be running for the election of the supreme chancellor. The rebel leaders also need a vice chancellor in case the chancellor when on vacation or if he or she was captured or killed by the evil galactic empire. Choose senator oregano and rebel leader Daniel. Next the rebels needed a person to be the vice chancellor. The rebels also needed a cabinet of people to control the different parts of the rebelling.

The also needed a people for handing the money or a secretary treasury for the rebelling. The rebels choose rebel leader Josef and rebel leader Henry. Also they needed a secretary of state to travel to another planet and the being them to the chancellor to join the rebelling how ever want to join the rebelling. The rebelling wanted 5 secretaries of state. The rebels also wanted to have ambassadors in negotiating and of signing treats with other star systems the rebels wanted 10 ambassadors for the rebelling.

After the elections of all the parts of the rebelling the rebels were now very well organize. These were the people elected: Rebecca was the supreme chancellor. Senator Oregano won the election for vice chancellor. Rebel leader Henry won the election for secretary of treasury. And rebel leader Jacob won the first election for one of the secretaries. 2 other Jedi got two spots for 2 secretaries of state and 3 other rebel leaders got the last 3 spots for secretaries of state. 10 rebel leaders won the elections for the ambassadors.

With new leader joining the rebellion the rebels needed a building to assemble hall for they leaders and to mean then and to talk about attacking the empire in the future. The build was called the rebel center and later renamed the republic center. The build would be the same as the old senate build but would have 20 antiaircraft turrets in case the planet was attacked by enemy fighters. The build would be1 mile in sarcomeres and a little more than a 1 mile high about 6,000 feet high and would have 500 stories in the building. The build would have 3,500 rooms for their secure guards and of future rebel leaders and 10 community relays to contact their home planets to tell their people what was happen in the rebel alliance and rather it was good news or bad news.

The building would have the chancellor's office on the top floor to have a nice vice of the area around the build and beyond the building. It took 3 years to build it and when it was finish the rebel leader moved into the building, it also had a cloaking device to make it disappear and 5 hangers to land there ships and to launch fighters to defend the building from enemy fighters and bombers that wanted to attack the build and destroy it. 3 were for the rebel leader's ships. The other 2 were for the fighters to defend the building from attack from enemy fighters. It also had 5 secure areas in the building to secure the building and to protect the rebel leaders.

The secure areas had 500 policemen in each one secure and an armory to arm them. The secure areas were located, 1 was at the bottom of the building to inspect the humans and alien of weapons or of assassins that might want to kill the leaders. There was 1 on the 100th floor with also 500 with an armory to arm them and to inspect the humans and aliens for weapons. There was another 1 on the 200th floor with also 500 men to make sure that there are no fights on the floors and that no one get lost in the building. There was another 1 on the 300th floor with 500 men to make sure that there were no fights in on the floors and that one would get lost in the building. Finally there were to 2 on the 400th floor and on the top floor with 500 men at each secure area. The totals of secure guards were 2,500 and 5 armories to armor themselves.

Galen Marek and the others bought more than 9,000,000 tons of metal from their supporting planets of scrap metal also the engineers took out the driod army and turned it into scarp metal about 3,000,000 tons so a total of 12,000,000 tons of metal and the 100,000 crewmembers and all the engineers went to work to make the metal into star destroyers and into 5 spaceports. The spaceports took 5,000,000 tons of metal to build. It took 10 years to build them. The spaceports could hold 3 massive star destroyers each and 4 battleship cruisers each. Also the rebels put 40 more heavy turrets on the massive star destroyer to make more combat able to destroy more imperial destroyers easier and they put 10 heavy turrets on the battleship cruiser for a heavier defense against an imperial star destroyer and also for a more heavy assault. They asked rebel leader Garm bel lblis to build the ship and they would pay for the ships.

The rebels also designed there our ship called a space submarine. The ship is a deadly ship the ship had 20 torpedoes and cloaking device to disappear in space. The ship also had 3 engines. The ship would take 1 month to build for one spaceport so about 5 submarines each month for all their spaceports. The rebels also design a new type of transport for the rebelling. The transport was the size of ½ of a battleship cruiser. It would take two weeks to build one of the transports. The transports could hold 20,000 and 2,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. It would take 6 months to make one massive star destroyer for two spaceports to make. There were 100 massive star destroyers and 600 battleship cruisers. The massive star destroyers took over 3,000,000 tons and the battleship cruisers took over 4,000,000. Also the space submarine over 2,000,000 tons and they build over 600 space submarines and still building. Also the transports took over 500,000 tons of metal and they produced 400 transports in the ten years.

The outer spaceports are important because they were for refueling and for repairing damaged ships and also for holding ships to guard the spaceports if they were under attack by the empire there were 5 ships in each spaceport to protect them. Also they could hold 15 ships in each spaceport. The rebels wanted 10 spaceports to be in space when the war started there was. They put the spaceports their star systems. One example is during the massive attack on the 18 planets. 15 star destroyers and 45 battleship cruisers were damage in the battle the spaceports aloud the ships to dock for repairs. The repairs took 1 to3 weeks to repairs the ships.

One day, a star destroyer of the rebelling came out of light speed and came to a volcanic planet called mustartar. They saw that a volcanic planet might help the production of their starships. The captain of the star destroyer contracted the leaders of the rebelling and said: "I have found a planet that can help with the production of our starships. The planet is called Mustartar." The leader's said: "we are sending Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker to check out the planet."

Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker arrived in 3 hours later. He landed in the star destroyer and to the captain. He said: "Get a ship I wanted to land on the volcanic planet to saw if the planet is stable to build factories on the planet." he wanted down to the planet and saw a spot that's stable, there was a landing platform on the planet so they landed. When they landed Luke Skywalker had a vision of the past, the vision was of pain and suffering. Luke saw his father in a building were the septertist leaders were but they were all dead and his father was at the window of the building crying because there was conflict in him from turning form the dark side of the force. Next he saw his father on a smaller platform havening a little above river lava from the volcanoes of the planet. He saw his jump and then getting his left arm and 2 legs by a Jedi on the ground above him and then seeing his father getting burring from being too close to the river of lava.

He then so the dark lord of the sith land on the planet to search for his father he found him and touch him father, after having the vision him when looking for a stable place to build factories for building fighters and bombers for the rebellion. It was about 500 miles by 400 miles. The spot was for 5,000 buildings and the factory for the workers to work the metaled rock to metal and to shoot it into the space to the spaceports so that they can make it into starships.

First they needed some scarp metal from one of their scrap metal planets. They brought over 500,000 tons to build the builds for the workers. The work to build the builds took 3 years to build. 1,000 builds were for the factory to cull the meted rock to pull certain matters to make it metal and also to shoot the metal into space to the spaceports to make starships. 250 buildings were hospitals to care for the wounded if they got hurt form repair a robotic arm or of standing to close to the hot steal that was being melted to make fighters and bombers. 250 buildings were for storage to store parts and food. Storing parts is for repairs. For example if a robotic arm is having an oil leak it needs a new oil hose. That's why the parts are important to making repairs. For the rest of the buildings were for the workers. When the area was finish they started to build 10 more spaceports to make the production of the star destroyers faster. In the 3 years the spaceports product 15 star destroyers and more than 5,000 fighters to protect their starships.

Along with the spaceports building the star destroyers there also were fighters space factories to product fighters for the starships of the rebels. The rebel fighter space factories were a viable asset to the rebels. The rebel fighter space factories produced about 9,000 fighters a month for the rebelling. There were 15 fighter space factories in the rebelling.

The fighter space factories were designed with 6 massive engines and storage containers of scrap metal to build fighters. The space factories had 6 of these containers. The containers were 500 ft. long by 300 ft. wide. The space factories could hold 1,000,000 tons of steel on the space factories. Every week the fighters got a delivery of metal. The space factories also had 10 shield generators and four levels on top of the space factories for the workers and for a small army of the rebels. They also had 18 hangers for the fighters. 6 hangers were for some fighters to guard the spaceport in case of attack from the empire. The others were for building fighters. When a section of the space factories was full of fighters that were ready to leave would take off to their starships. The spaceports were set in friendly space of their organization. They later supplied the spacecraft cruisers with fighter and bombers.

The rebel's designed their own new ship called the Space Submarine that played an important roll in the war against the Evil Galactic Empire. They build over 600 rebel space submarines. Their main objective was to destroy enemy supplies and ships and reinforcements. The submarines went to the empire systems to destroy star destroyers and transports of the enemy. They also attacked convoys of the enemy. When their went to the enemy systems they went to cloaking sadist to disappear so the enemy forces would not see them. For example, if the enemy has 40 star destroyers near a planet and the rebels had 10 submarines would go to cloaking sadist and then got ready for the attack. The submarines would load 2 or 3 or 4 torpedoes in their tubes and then fire the torpedoes in their tubes they would need to declaock to fire. The rebel's submarines would target the destroyers and the transports. The rebels would have destroyed 20 destroyers and 30 transports to redo the numbers of enemy ships that would attack the rebel fleets. The submarines also stayed with their fleets to attack other enemy ships that would attack their fleets. By the wars end the submarines destroyed over 600 star destroyers and transports of the enemy. Sadly the rebels lost 150 submarines during the war against the evil empire. Along with 3,000,000 tons of metal from their supporting planets, the rebels built fighters. There were around 60,000 fighters for the massive star destroyers around 36,000 fighters for the battleship cruisers, so around 40,000 fighters and still building for the ships. Their 10,000 -crew member's per-a-massive Star destroyers, around 120,000 crewmembers total. A year and a half the rebels used 2,000,000 tons of metal. The rebels used the metal to make laser guns and tanks. In the10 years the rebels made 500,000 tanks and made more than 5,000,000 laser guns for they soldiers and they are still building. Also they had 1,000,000 turrets that they build in 10 years. The rebel units were for protecting the three planets. The three planets are the rebel's main bases.

The 3rd 10,000 rebel units protected the third planet and 30 massive star destroyers and 28 battleship cruisers, which were crowed. 10,000 rebel units and 28 massive star destroyers and 30-battleship cruiser protected the 2nd planet. Also 10,000 rebels units and 28 massive star destroyers and 30 battleship cruisers protected the first planet. The 1st planet is for the clone factory. The 2nd planet is for the shipyard for building the massive battleships and the other ships and 6 others massive star destroyers under contraction.

The third planet is for the rebel leaders. The other 30,000 units were in the fleets patrolling they had three fleets around the main rebel system the three main planets to watch for imperial star destroyers that might come to attack the rebel's main bases the fleets were made up of 4 massive star destroyers and 30 battleships for the first fleet. The second fleet had 4 massive star destroyers and 30 battleships and 30 space submarines. The third fleet had 10 massive star destroyers and the rest of the battleship cruisers and the rest of the space submarines. When the rebels leaders seen the ships that they make they had thank their engineers. There are 24 rebel leaders including newly trained Jedi masters including Galen Marek and his son master Cody and more joined later to the rebel alliance. The rebels need to expand. The rebels cloning factory was getting crowed. There were 30 massive battleships for each planet of the rebel alliance to many. So they planned to attack. The attack was for the rebels to show the empire that the rebelling had started. The attack took 1 year to plan. And 10 massive star destroyers and 60 battleship cruisers were made and were ready to battle the imperial forces and star destroyers. There new ships join in the attack. Also the rebels build 30 spaceports to get the spaceport for repairing and for fueling rebel ships when the war would start. They very will ready for the war that was coming against the Evil Galactic Empire.


	3. The Massive Attack I

Chapter 3

The rebels planned to attack 18 star systems. One of the star systems had a scrap metal was a planet for their shipyards and for their star destroyers to build more star ships and more spaceports to fight the evil galactic empire and to repair damaged ships damaged by the empire. The star system names were Raxus prime, Utapau, Dagobah, Kamio, Tatooine, Mygeeto, Yavin, Yavin 4 Felucia, Hoth, Mos Elsley, Rhen Van, Mahdah, Hanko, polis Massa, Kashyyyk, Marboosh, Naboo. The other planets are the rebels cloning factories and for training. The rebels got ready to go to battle. The rebels choose over 54 massive star destroyers and over 72 battleships and over 810 support ships and over 90 space submarines for this massive attack against the evil galactic empire. The empire was unprepared for this attack but the rebelling was well prepared for this massive attack. The scrap metal planet Raxus Prime was 1 of 8 scarp planets control by the evil galactic empire. The scrap metal planets control by the empire produced 24 imperial star destroyers each year and 35 troop transports to carry the imperial forces to the support their forces in the outer rim.

The battle of the star system of Raxus Prime

The rebels headed to the star system of Raxus Prime the scrap metal with 3 massive star destroyers and 12 battleship cruiser and 8 space submarines and 3,000 fighters and 45 troops carriers or transports in the 3 star destroyers for the invasion and five space submarines. The empire had 10 star destroyers around the planet and 10 star destroyers between the planet and another planet and 3,000 fighters for the fleet around the planet. The outer fleet had 3,000 fighters. The support ships stayed in the star destroyers during the battle. Also the space submarines destroyed 8 star destroyers during the space battle. The space battle took 6 hours. The empire lost all their star destroyers and lost their fighters. The rebels lost 3 battleship cruisers and 1 star destroyer and 15 transports. They secure the space around the planet and then they were ready to start the invasion.

1 of the star destroyer lunched the support ships 15 troop's carries. The support ships can hold 2,000 troops each or 20 units so 30,000 troops in the transports and 3,000 tanks and 300 heavy turrets. The empire had 15,000 imperial troops on the planet and 1,500 tanks and 1,500 heavy turrets and 500 antiaircraft turrets. By the battles end the rebels lost 15,000 troops and 1,500 heavy turrets and 1,500 tanks. The rebels won the battle. The other planets had 85 imperial star destroyers and 255,000 imperial troops and 8,500 turrets and 8,500 tanks. The rebels had 8 massive battleships and 165 transports and 330,000 troops and 33,000 tanks and 100 space submarines for the other battles. After this battle the rebels use the planet for production of star ships.


	4. Massive Attack II

The Battle of kamio

the next attack would be Kamio the old cloning planet with the cloning factories the factories were still being used. This attack was risky but it was worth it because with the planet under their control the empire will have fewer troops to fight them and they will have more cloning machine to clone more clones for them to fight the evil empire. The rebel had 5 star destroyers and 6 Battleship cruisers and over 1500 fighters and 9 space submarines. The empire had 17 star destroyers. Five were being filled by the clones from the planet. After the space battle the rebels lost 6 Battleships and 3 space submarines. The empire lost all their star destroyers. The rebels started the invasion they had 180,000 troops and 1,800 tanks and 3,600 heavy turrets. The empire had 160,000 troops and 1,600 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. By the battles the rebels lost 160,000 troops and 1,600 tanks and 2,400 heavy turrets and they won the battle. The empire lost all there troops and tanks and heavy turrets and one of the main bases for clone there troops for battling the rebelling.

After this battle the rebels used the cloning factories for cloning their units for more troops than empire force. There were 250 cloning machines for cloning clone units for the rebels. This battle was a disaster blow to the empire because they had only 4 clone planets for making clones to battle the rebels with one planets taken by the rebel they now had less soldiers to fight the rebelling. During the rest of the massive attack the rebel cloned more than 2,000 troops for batting the evil galactic empire.


	5. Massive Attack III

The battle of the star system of Tatoonie

the rebel leaders and the Jedi council wanted attack the planet of Tatoonie, the home planet of Lord Vader and of Luke Skywalker. The planet was a Cristal battle because it was the main planet controlling the Empire's supply lines to the outer rim. With the control of this planet the rebels would control the war in the outer rim. The leader's and the Jedi council choose General Kota and General Galen Marek fleet's to attack the planet. Their fleets were made of 8 star destroyers and 16 battleship cruisers.

When the General's fleets arrived they saw that the empire had 20 imperial star destroyers, including 1 massive star destroyer. {The empire had around 200 massive star destroyers.}. By the battles end the rebel lost 4 massive star destroyers and 10 battleships cruisers and 4500 fighters. The empire lost all their ships including their massive star destroyer. After the battle above the planet the Rebel Generals organized the rest of their force. Their fleets would stand in orbit to guard the invasion forces from been attack by the Empire. They had 60 transports and 4 star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers and 20 transports were for caring tanks, also 120,000 troops and 12,000 tanks and 12,000 turrets. The empire had 65,000 troops and 6,500 tanks and 3,000 turrets and 9,000 antiaircraft turrets and 15 imperial walkers. The walker's armor was heavy duty and the firepower of 500 tanks. They can also hold 500 troops. They were about 15 stories high.

Before the invasion could started the rebels needed to destroy the 9,000 antiaircraft turrets. The rebel ships and the fighters aired or flow and destroyed the antiaircraft turrets. The rebels started the massive invasion. The imperial General of the planet saw the massive invasion forces of the rebels over 100,000 troops and more coming. The rebel generals planned to attack in 3 waves of 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks for each wave. While the rebels were getting ready, the imperial general called to the admiral of a fleet 15 star systems away for reinforcements. He said to the admiral: "I want 18 star destroyers and 200,000 troops and 20,000 tanks and 20 imperial walkers." The admiral said: "Ok, I will give you the fleet and the supplies you wanted. They will come in 12 hours." After that the general planned to defend his base. He planned to send his imperial walkers to the front line.

The first wave

The rebels started the march to control the base, Of 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 4,000 turrets. When they get to the enemy's base the rebels saw that the empire had a force of around 65,000 troops and around 15 imperial walkers. In the first hour the rebels lost 5,000 and 1,000 tanks, but killed 3,500 imperial troops and 500 tanks. In four hours the empire lost 10,000 troops and 2,000 tanks and 4 imperial walkers. The rebels lost 38,000 and all their tanks of the first wave. The rebels retreated to reorganize their forces to attack again.

The second wave

The first wave was a disaster because the rebels did not what they were up against. Now they know that the empire was using imperial walkers to defend their base. They had to rethink their stage they did. They planned to send their tanks to the imperial walkers to consecrate their fire on the walkers to make their troops to attack the enemy troops on the ground. They geared up for the second wave. They began to march the second wave. The troop headed to the enemy ground troops and the tanks to the imperial walkers. In four hours the rebel lost 38,000 and all their tanks. The empire lost 40,000 troops and 500 tanks and 4 imperial walkers. The rebels pulled back to attack again.

The third wave

They geared up for the third wave. The wave was made up of 48,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 4,000 turrets. They did the way they troops to the enemy troops on the ground and they tanks to the enemy imperial walkers. They started the march to the enemy base. In four hours the rebels lost 46,000 troops and all they tanks and 3,600 turrets. The empire lost 50,000 troops and the rest of their tanks and the rest of their turrets and 8 imperial walkers. The rebel troops broken through the imperial lines and the imperial troops where in retreat the empire had to hold out in tell their reinforcements had arrived they had less than 2,000 troops and 100 tanks and 2 imperial walkers. With the imperial forces in retreat the imperial fleet was the empire only reinforcements close effect to reinforcement the imperial forces on the planet. The fleet came out of light speed they saw that the rebel forces were still in space. The empire sends 18 star destroyers to reinforcement the imperial forces on the planet. The imperial fleet sent 4 star destroyers to the other side of the planet to reinforcement the imperial force of 200,000 troops and 20,000 tanks and 20 imperial walkers. After the delivering the reinforcements and the supplies to the imperial forces they then return to the rest of the fleet to battle the rebel fleet.

The imperial fleet lost 14 star destroyers. The rebels lost 3 star destroyers and all their battleship cruisers. The rebel's last star destroyer went around the planet and called for help to the rebel fleets for reinforcements because the empire had more enemy ships than they had. The captain of the ship said: "we needed 4 star destroyers and 8 battleships and 240,000 troops and 60,000 tanks and 60,000 heavy turrets." The admiral said: "you will get your reinforcements in 3 hours." After that the captain of the star destroyer had to defend his ship from being destroyed.

Three hours have past and the rebel reinforcements were coming out of light speed. The reinforcements saw that the captain of the star destroyer above the planet was taking heavy damage from the empires star destroyers. But the rebel captain was able to destroy 2 imperial star destroyers. The reinforcements shoot down the remaining enemy star destroyers. The rebels clear the space above the planet. The star destroyers launched their transports to the planet to reinforcement their forces on the planet.

During the battle over tatoonie the rebel forces on the planet were being crushed with than less 1000 troops the rebel generals and the troops needed to hold the planet until reinforcements arrived for support. The Jedi were able to kill 5,000 troops of a force of 200,000 troops and 20,000 tanks and 20 imperial walkers.

When the battle above the planet was over the ships began to send their reinforcements to the ground forces to reinforcement them, when the forces landed near the ground forces they unloaded fast to reinforce their forces, with heavy armor with them. The ground force where protect banded up by the empire. The rebel generals immediately ordered the reinforcements to the front line. The ground battle was a tuff battle the battle lasted about three days the rebels lost 19,000 tanks and 230,000 troops and 15,000 turrets but captured the enemy general and 15,000 imperial troops. The empire lost all their tanks and all their imperial walkers and their general and 185,000 troops and 15,000 troops captured by the rebels.

Now the rebels controlled the support lines to the outer rim. This was a dastardly blow to the empire without the supply lines to the outer rim the war in the outer has become more differently. Lord Vader was very upset and killed 5 troops to feel better. He ordered a counter attacked but the empire's ships were engaged in more battles across the outer rim. Lord Vader wanted the any ships able to attack his home when the attacks across the outer rim were over. But there won't any able. The battles continued across the outer rim. The imperial forces were cut off from getting reinforcements and from getting more ships.


	6. Massive Attack IV

The battle of the star system of Rhen Van

The Jedi council wanted to attack the system of Rhen Van because the system had information about the Jedi order and of the sith Lords and of the Dark Side of the force. First they needed the get permission from the rebel leaders to attack. The rebel leaders agreed to attack the system. The Jedi council choose Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Master Cody also rebel leader Daniel. Their fleets were made up of 12 star destroyers and 24 battleship cruisers.

When the rebel fleets arrived they saw that the empire had 20 star destroyers. The rebels planned to divide their fleets into 3 small fleets. The fleets were made up of 4 star destroyers and 8 battleship cruisers. The fleets would come from three different ways and each within 30 minutes of each another. The first wave arrived from the north size of the enemy fleet. In the 30 minutes by itself. It destroyed 6 enemy star destroyers. The fleet lost none of their ships in the attack in the first 30 minutes. The second wave arrived from the east side of the enemy fleet. The second fleet destroyed 4 enemy star destroyers. The enemy fleet was able to destroy 2 star destroyers and 4 battleship cruisers and 1500 fighters. The final wave came from the south size of the enemy fleet. The third wave destroyed 4 enemy star destroyers. The enemy fleet saw that they were trapped and that they had retreat. The rest of the empire's fleet was trapped the imperial fleet program their hipper dive to the near friendly space in their territory. The imperial fleet went into hipper space and escaped from the rebel fleet. The rebel fleet lost 4 star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers. The empire lost 14 star destroyers and 3 others damaged.

With the space above the planet clear the rebel fleet started the invasion. The fleet launched 30 transports from 2 star destroyers. The empire had 40,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 1,000 heavy turrets. The rebels had 60,000 troops and 6,000 tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets. The rebels landed 5 miles from enemy lines. The empire saw the enemy transports land and send 1,000 troops for a surprise attack against the rebels. The rebels were getting for an attack against the empire. The enemy forces sent by the imperial general were getting very close. The Jedi feel a disturbance in the force and feel that there were 3 units in the enemy force. The Jedi feel that they were 1,000 yards and closing. The Jedi tolled their forces that an enemy's strike force on the way to surprise them.

The empire's force began their surprise attack but the rebels were ready for the attack. The imperial forces started and they killed 200 rebel troops and destroyed 20 tanks but then the rebels counter attacked the rebel generals send 3,000 troops and 150 tanks to dive off the empire's attack. They did and they destroyed the imperial troops there were around 100 troops left and they retreated back to their base to tell their general what happen. The rebels lost 1,500 troops and 150 tanks. After the surprise attack by the empire the rebels started their charge to the enemy base of operations. The rebels want to crash the imperials on the planet. The attack by the rebels lasted about 2 days.

During those two days the rebels lost 55,000 troops and 5,500 tanks and 2,000 and they captured 12,000 imperial troops and the enemy general. The empire lost all their tanks and all their heavy turrets and 48,000 troops and their general and 12,000 troops captured by the rebels. The Jedi council got the information they needed. The Jedi council and the rebel leaders sent 5 star destroyers and 5 battleship cruisers to protect the system.


	7. The Death Star

The Death Star

One night Galen Marek had a vision of the future. He saw a massive space station heading to one of the planets. Galen Marek woke up and told what he had seen to the rebel leaders. The leaders asked were he saw the space station. Galen Marek said: "I saw the space station over one of the training planet and soon the planet was destroyed." The rebels asked: "How can a space station destroy a planet?" The rebels had to find out. The rebels needed the plans to see how. The rebels sent 70 spies to the Death Star. Lord Vader felt the force was showing him something. The spies had 48 hours to get the plans. The spies had a bad feeling. Lord Vader saw the spies and he killed 25 of them. The spies had the plans but they have been seen. The spies found a Tie transporter. There were 20 imperial troops. The spies killed the 20 imperial troops and the spies lost 30 spies. The spies headed to the rebel's leading planet. The spies had 2 Imperial Star Destroyers behind them. The rebel sent 2 battleships to protect the rebel spies. The 2 Star Destroyers were destroyed. The spies delivered the plans to the leaders. The leaders looked at the plans, and saw a weapon in the space station that could destroy a planet. So they planned a massive attack to destroy the massive space station or the Death star.

Also they thought of following the plans but one change the rebel will make the weapon less dangerous. The rebels will make the weapon to be able to destroy a star destroyer. So the rebel leaders told the shipyards to start building. The shipyards agreed to the Death stars. The shipyards Said: "it will take 18 months to build it." The rebels planned to attack the space station. The rebels didn't want the vision of Galen Marek to come true. They chose 1 massive star destroyer and 4 battleship cruisers and 4,500 fighters and 1 Jedi master and 1 Jedi apprentice, they were master Galen Marek and Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker. The empire had no star destroyers but 3,000 fighters. The rebel's plan was for their ships to try to damage the Death Star and the fighter to destroy the empire's Deadly Death Star. During the battle the rebel's destroyers destroyed three hangers and destroyed 350 turrets. Master Galen Marek told his squadron of fighters to stay claim and to clear their mind of problems that might arise, Luke told his squadron the same thing. The empire destroyed 2 battleship cruisers. 20-rebel fighter's head for the power source of the space station and the star destroyers had to the got a good ways away. The rebels sent 2 torpedoes for the power source. And in two minutes the Death star was destroyed.

After that the rebels need to organize their fleets and also their forces. They double their star destroyers and battleship cruisers and the ground forces around the first planets that were close to empire attack. They forces need to be ready in case the empire attacked. The empire did counter attack the rebels they attacked a planet with a base rebel. They planned to use 25 star destroyers and 6,250 imperial fighters and over 60,000 troops in the star destroyers. They also planned to send 5 star destroyers behind the rebel fleet to attack when they needed them to use them. The rebels had 18 massive star destroyers and 16 battleship cruisers and 15,600 rebel fighters. During the battle the empire lost 3,000 fighters and 15 star destroyers and they called in their 5 destroyers to attack from behind the rebel fleet and they destroyed 5 of the rebels' star destroyers and 10 battleship cruisers. They also damaged another star destroyer. But they lost the space battle. The rebels lost 3,000 fighters and around 5 star destroyers and 15 battleship cruisers and there were surprise about the attack from the behind of their fleet but they quickly destroyed the star destroyers and they won the space battle


	8. the Rebel Death Star

The rebels Death Stars

The rebel Death Stars took over 1, 000,000 tons to build. The rebel Death Stars can hold 400,000 troops or 4,000 units and 4500 fighters. Also they could hold up to 5 rebel star destroyers or more. The rebel decided to make one of Death stars their main control center for the rebel leaders. The rebel planned to test the Death star on a star destroyer. The Death star and 2 massive star destroyers went to a planet. The planet had 7 imperial destroyers. When the Death star got there the imperial destroyers were not prepared see a Death star before they could attack the Death star destroyed 3 star destroyers and the rebel battleships destroyed 2 destroyers. The Death star destroyed the remaining destroyers. The Death star performed very well. The rebels retreated to their system to talk and about the Death star. The rebels said: "the Death star works very well." The rebels thought about building another Death star. The rebels said: "If the Death star is go to be destroyed by the empire. We need another one ready to go." The second one took about 2 years to build. The first Death Star could hold about 6 star destroyers or more. The 2nd Death star was a little bit bigger and could hold about 5 battleship cruisers and 1 star destroyer or more. Also the Death stars had over 3,000 turrets each. The Death Stars were ready to battle the imperial forces of the empire.


	9. The Jedi Order

The Jedi Order

Background story

The Jedi order started over 5,000 years ago with 1000 masters and 500 apprentices. (The light saber Technology was not invented until roughly 3,900 until them the Jedi use swords for combat.) Until the a few Jedi betrayed them and began their order called the sith order, The Jedi casted them out of their order for punishment for betraying them. The sith build armies and trained apprentices in they ways of the force this was called the Dark side of the force. They used the force to cloud the Jedi's vision in the force. The Jedi asked the republic to build armies and fleets to protect the republic form the sith order. The orders had a war one with light and one with Darkness. The Jedi won the war against the sith and thought that they had destroyed the sith but they were mistaken. The sith returned in great numbers and again had a war against the Jedi order. The Jedi won the war against the sith and didn't destroy all the sith order. The sith rebuild they forces and went to war against the Jedi.

The republic wanted peace with the sith. The sith offered a peace proposal and the republic accepted the peace proposal, the republic sent representives to negotiate for peace. The sith use the peace negotiations to focus on their true target, the republic capital planet Corsucant. The sith Assemble a fleet and headed to the Republic capital planet. The sith fleet came out of light speed and began their attack on the planet. The sith sent a shuttle of sith lords to destroy the Jedi and the Jedi temple and to show that Jedi were reasonable for the attack on the republic capital. The sith killed about all the Jedi in the Jedi temple and destroyed the temple, a few Jedi escaped the sith attack and went to the Jedi home world hoping that the force would tell them something, it did it told the them to wait until the sith destroyed each other with their angry and hated for each to kill one another. The Republic asked for the Jedi to return and to give wisdom and Peace to the Republic and to the galaxy. Only 2 sith survived the war against one another and went into hiding from the Republic and from the Jedi order.

The sith waited a thousand years to come out of hiding, the sith lords over the thousand years trained only two sith lords so that the sith won't have to fight a full scale war against one another. The sith lords would were able to betray one another. The sith lord would have one master and one apprentice. The sith taught generations and the sith apprentice would kill their master and become the new Dark lord of the sith and to continue the order of sith. The sith master named Darth Plagueis was killed by his apprentice named Darth Sidious in his sleep and his apprentice became the new Dark lord of the sith. He became the senator of Naboo and put a blockade around his planet. He took an apprentice named Darth maul who was killed by Jedi apprentice obi-wan.

Lord Sidious became the supreme chancellor of the Republic. He formed the separatist alliance with his new apprentice named Count Dooku. Count Dooku was a Jedi how learned the true about the Republic and became Lord Sidious's new apprentice. He began a war against the Republic and against the Jedi order. He trained a cyborg named General Grievous in the Jedi odds to help him against the Republic and against the Jedi order. The war was called the clone wars. Lord Sidious use the war to chance the Republic more to the new Evil Empire. Count Dooku and General Grievous were killed and the Jedi thought that they won the war the sith but they were wrong. The Jedi won the war but the force was still unbalance. It was until the clone wars that the Jedi knew how the last dark sider was and they were going to kill him until one of them betray them. The Jedi was them near destroyed by the clone armies of the empire. The remaining just them formed an organization to oppose the evil empire.


	10. The Jedi order part II

Part 2

The return of master Obi-wan and Yoda

During the gather of the supports and during the civil war and of rebel leaders the Jedi knights grow in number. General Kota taught starkiler the ways of the force that Vader could not teach him. Later starkiler taught his son the ways of the force. General Kota began teaching Luke Skywalker the ways of the force. Luke did not now much about his father so he tried to find some answers. He went to Kota for help but he did not know but he did know about someone that might know. Luke said: "How do you know?" Kota said: "one of the last Jedi of the Jedi council. Jedi Master Obi-wan." Luke said: "were can I find him?" Kota said: "I do not know were he is." Luke used the force to try to find him he did on the planet tantooie. Jedi master Obi-wan felt disturbance in the force. Luke found him at the rocky place's in a house he hit the door and master Obi-wan answered the door.

Master Obi-wan said: "Come in please." Luke said who he was. He said: "I am Jedi apprentice Luke Skywalker." Master Obi-wan said: "I know I am master Obi-wan." Master Obi-wan told Luke about the clone wars and how he killed 2 sith lords. He said: "I killed Darth maul the apprentice first of Lord Sidious and General Grievous the leader of the droid army the apprentice of Count Dooku." He also talked about his apprentice turning to the dark side. Luke said: "what was the name of your apprentice?" Obi-wan said: "His named was Anakin Skywalker and then become Lord Vader." Luke said: "Do you think Anakin Skywalker is my father." Obi-wan said: "Yes he is your father." Luke said: "So you're saying that my father is the evil sith Lord Darth Vader." Obi-wan said: "Yes he is." Luke talked to Obi-wan about the organization he came from. Luke said: "I am from an organization call the rebel alliance. The organization first started by a sith lord how later turned to the light side.

Now we have over 10 planets under our control and over 6 planet to supply and food and clothing needs for our organization. We also have 2 Death stars able to destroy an imperial star destroyer. It can also hold over 20,000 troops or 200 units. Would you like to join our organization?" Obi-wan said: "I will join you." Luke said: "Tell me more about my father." Obi-wan said: "ok. He was a very power Jedi but he was a impatient to become a Jedi master also he feared of losing his wife because he had foreseen that she would die from give born to children and that's why he turned to the dark side. He was married to your mother. And later your mother died give born to twins you where to second one out. The first one was named Leia Skywalker our sister. Her adopted father is senator oregano. Our sister is Leia oregano." Luke said: "so my sister is oregano daughter." Obi-wan said: "yes she is your sister. You were separated from born so the sith lords won't find you or your sister. Your father also killed count Dooku he was a very powerful sith lord he knew how to use the lighting strike and the choke and his lying and deceitful to make more planets join him against the republic during the clone wars. The evil count Dooku turned to the dark side after learning the true in the senate about the evil Darth Sidious controlling the senate of the old republic.

He was friends with the chancellor that was a sith lord but the Jedi don't find out and till your father told the Jedi council and the Jedi sent 4 Masters to kill the sith lord. The Sith lord killed 3 masters but he was finish but your father come to the chancellor's chamber and he saw the Jedi was blocking his lighting attack. The Sith lord was dieing but then our father wounded the Jedi and the sith lord killed the Jedi and your father to the dark side and his new master was the emperor now. And he went to the Jedi temple to kill the Jedi knights and after that your father was very powerful sith lord now. Your father went to a volcanic planet to destroy the remaining separatist leaders. I went to the same planet and I had to kill he because he was a sith lord and I was able to cut off both his legs and his one good arm. And now you know him as Darth Vader and he's very powerful." They were on their way to the rebel Death star to reunite with the rest of the surfacing Jedi and of new Jedi masters and Jedi apprentice.

While that happen starkiler was trying to find other Jedi knights. The force was guiding him to other Jedi knight. A master on a planet that was over grown. Starkiler landed and the planet and started looking for the master. Galen Marek found a house starkiler walked up to the house and hit to door and the master use the force to open door. Starkiler saw a little green alien. The green alien said: "Hi I am Jedi master Yoda." Starkiler said: "Hi I am Jedi master Galen Marek." They talked about the clone wars and the ways of the force. Master Starkiler talked about why he came here. Master Yoda said: "I will join your cause." The Jedi knights when to the rebel star destroyer they were reunited and meet a new Master and apprentices. There was 1 new master and 2 new apprentice. Master Yoda and Obi-wan meant Luke Skywalker and Cody Marek.

Master Yoda said: "So Luke do you think your ready to fact the trials to become a Jedi Knight. I feel a pull of the force which means that a sith lord is here. The Sith lords name is Lord Daniel. He's a very well trained sith. The Sith lord in located on the planet Genesis and there's 6 star destroyers and I got this by a 2 spies. " Luke said: "I'll be on my way there." Luke took the death star and 3 star destroyers. When they got there the empire was ready for then. The Death star loading they weapon and destroyed 3 Star destroyers and the star destroyers destroyed 2 imperial star destroyers and the Death star did the last star destroyer. After that the rebels started the invasion of the planet. The rebels sent 15 transports so about 30,000 troops or 300 units and 3,000 tanks and the Jedi. The empire had the 10,000 troops and 1,000 tanks and 500 heavy turrets and the sith lord. The empire destroyed 4 rebel transports while they were coming to the planet, with their antiaircraft turrets on the planet. The rebel's star destroyers destroyed the empire antiaircraft turrets with their fighters. Luke Skywalker was on the last transport to come. When the ship landed the rebels said: "Sir we have secured the planet and I think I have found the sith lord. He's located in that the house across the cliff." Just then Luke had a vision of the past and pain. He saw his father in a cave having a Light saber duel with an old Jedi that joined the dark side of the over learning the true and was now a sith lord and was having a duel with Luke's father. Luke saw the end of the light saber duel with his father's right arm cut off. He then saw little green alien walk in to the cave talking to the sith lord. Then the sith lord throw pieces of melted to the Jedi master and the reflected it. Next the sith tried the lighting attack but the Jedi master grabbed the lighting and reflect it back at the sith lord but the sith used the lighting against to reflect it and throw it at the sealing. He tried it again but the grabbed it and said to the sith lord: "must to learn you still have." The sith lord said: "it is fovea's that his contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force but with are skill with a light saber." The two had a light saber duel and end with the sith lord using the force grab to grab a lager object and pull it down on the other Jedi knights and the Jedi master stooped the duel to grab to the object from falling on the other Jedi knight and the sith lord escaped, after seeing the vision Luke when to the house across the cliff.

The Sith lord feel the Jedi coming to him he had to get ready. Luke feel at he was get closer, he opening the house door and saw the sith lord. He was wearing a sith robe and he had a scar on his face and he saw the weapon it was normal light saber sword. The Sith lord said: "welcome young Skywalker. I have foreseen this." Luke saw him a saw and he was not that different from him but he had anger and hate for the Jedi. The Sith lord made the first move. The Sith lord stack his hand out and lighting came out. Luke blocks it by his light saber. They had a light saber duel that took 30 minutes, do to there same familiar with the Form II they were equal until Luke use form III to wait for the Sith Lord to tried out and to use more of his Form V against the sith Lord. The light saber duel ended with the sith lord dead and Luke Skywalker wining the duel.

He returned to the Death star with the sith's light saber to Master Yoda. Master Yoda said: "Well done apprentice you are now a Jedi Knight and you can now take and Jedi Apprentice to train in the Ways of the Jedi." The Jedi council needs a place to train their apprentices their newly appointed Jedi masters. The rebel leader's started building the Jedi temple on the 4th planet in the alliance system. The building took about a year to build and during that time the Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight decided to rename their Jedi Order because their were nearly starting over because of the Few number of Jedi, they all agreed to call their Jedi order the New Jedi order because their Jedi of Retuned to the Galaxy to being Peace and to bring to Justice the Evil Sith lords once again. While that the Jedi killed 2 sith lords their names were Lord Tyler and also lord cameraman. When the building of the Jedi temple was complete they moved in.

The temple had 15 statues of Jedi masters of the past and 5 chambers for mapping and for planning attacks against the empire. They also had 15 chambers for the Jedi masters and for their apprentice. Also 50 turrets to teach the Jedi apprentice are how to block with their light sabers. Also that 15 chamber had oblates in the room and told their apprentice's to move the oblates with the force. They had a library to learn more about the Jedi order and more about the sith lords and how to defeat them and more on of the Jedi masters. Like Master Yoda and how he was born about 850 years old and how he trained over 50 Jedi Knights that become Jedi masters 17 years for each Jedi Knight how he battled the master of darkness. Also they had hangers for their star fighters. They had more than 300 sleeping quarters for the Jedi masters and for their apprentices. They also had 5 main chambers for meetings to plan their attacks against the empire.


	11. The Jedi order part III

Part 3

New Jedi Knights

The Jedi council continued to make a few more New Jedi Masters, a lot of Jedi Knights and new apprentices. Master Obi-wan's apprentice was ready to face the trials. He's apprentice's name was Daniel. Obi-wan told his apprentice that there was a sith lord on a planet. The Sith lord's name was Lord Paul he is very well trained.

Jedi Apprentice Daniel was a very powerful Jedi. Obi-wan taught him the force push, force Grip, the Jedi mind trick, the force Blast wave, and how to create a powerful force shield around himself to protect against Powerful force attacks. Daniel Favored Form III and form IV of light saber combat. Daniel Mixed his 2 forms of light saber combat into a hybrid form of light saber combat. Daniel's force pushes were able to push a group of 100 people more than 20 yards away him with ease.

Daniel's force grips were powerful enough to grip up to 10 objects that weighted 250 pounds and 2 objects that weighted 2 tons. Daniel was able to use the mind Trick and was able to shield his mind from mentally attacks that a Sith Lord may tried to slow him down. Daniel Learn how to create a force blast wave powerful enough to destroy anything with 5 yards of himself, Daniel Saved this force power he leaned as a last escort to use if he was surrounded by enemy soldiers or if he was desperate in a Light Saber Duel with a Sith lord that was over powering him. Daniel was able to create a force shield around him powerful enough to not be affected by a powerful Force Blast by powerful Sith Lord.

The planet has 8 Imperial star destroyers. Daniel took one of the Death star and 4 star destroyers. When the rebels got there they charged up their Death star weapon and destroyed 3 imperial destroyers and the star destroyers destroyed 4 imperial destroyers and the Death star did the finial blow. The empire lost all their star destroyers. The rebels lost 1 star destroyer. The rebels started the invasion of the planet. They had 15 transports or 30,000 troops and 6,000 tanks and 3,000 heavy turrets. The empire had 24,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets. By battles ends the empire lost 20,000 imperial troops and 4,000 missing and all their tanks and heavy turrets. The lost 24,000 troops and 4,000 tanks and 2,000 heavy turrets and captured 4,000 imperial troops. The area was clear and the commander called the Jedi and told him that he has clear to landed on the planet.

The rebels commander told the Jedi "we found the sith lord he's at the south end of the battlefield in the fort he is waiting for you." The Sith felt him with the force. When Daniel got there he saw he was wear a sith robe and he had normal light saber. Daniel made the first move he used the force push and hit Paul and the used his light saber and headed for him. Paul saw him and blocked his attack with his light saber. Paul attack Daniel using his lighting attack Daniel blocked his attack with his light saber. Next Paul tried to use the Force choke but Daniel blocked it with the force push. Daniel cut Paul's light saber in half. After attack after attack Daniel found an opening and he took it and then Lord Paul was died. Daniel took Lord Paul's light saber to his Master Obi-wan. Obi-wan said: "Well done my apprentice. Now you are a Jedi Knight." Daniel went back to the Jedi temple to plan his next attack against the evil galactic empire.

Master Yoda's apprentice was ready to face the trials. Yoda said: "own spies have found a sith lord. His name is Lord George. He is very well training by the emperor. The planet has 6 star destroyers." Yoda apprentice name is Josef. Josef took one of the Death stars and three battleships.

Jedi Apprentice Josef was powerful Jedi taught by Master Yoda. Yoda taught him the force push, Force Grip, the Mind trick, and how to create a powerful force shield. Josef Studied and Favored Form IV and form II of light saber combat. Josef used form IV as a secondary Form to support Form II. Josef Force pushes were about the avenge Jedi Knight Level in the New Jedi order. His Force Grip was highly developed to that of a Jedi Master in the order. Josef learned the Jedi Mind trick and was able to shield his mind from mentally attacks that a Sith Lord may tried to slow him down, this level of Skill was of that of a Jedi Knight. Josef was able to create a force shield around him powerful enough to not let powerful force powers affect him enough to kill him but they could hard him. The Level of Skill he used he Force shield were that of a Jedi Knight but not a Jedi Master (not yet).

When they got there they charged up their main weapon and it destroyed three star destroyers and the rebel star destroyers destroyed three imperial destroyers. The empire lost all there star destroyers. The rebel lost 1 of there star destroyers. The rebels have won the battle and they started the invasion of the planet. The rebels had 15 transports or 30,000 troops and they had 3,000 tanks and 150 heavy turrets. The empire had 20,000 imperial troops and 2,400 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. The empire destroyed 4 transports while the rebels were coming down. By battles end the empire lost 18,000 troops and 2,000 troops missing and all their tanks and all their turrets. The rebels lost 18,000 troops and 2,400 tanks and 100 heavy turrets. The area was clear for Jedi apprentice to come down.

The rebel commander told the Jedi "We found the sith lord he at the north end of the battlefield in the fort." The Sith lord felt him with the force and he was ready to face him. When Daniel got there he saw the sith lord he was wearing a sith robe and had a two headed light saber sword. And he had one robotic arm and one robotic leg. Josef made the first move. He used the force push and hit George. George got up and counters attack with the lighting attack with his one good hand. Daniel blocked the attack with his light saber. Next Josef attacked with the spin attack. George blocked the attack by pull his light saber and made Daniel light saber stop spinning and Josef throw George's sword back at him. Next George tried the choke move but Josef used the force push to block the attack.

They had a light saber duel and ended of with Josef cutting George' two hands with his light saber and then killed him. Josef took the sith's light saber to his master Yoda. Master Yoda said: "well done my apprentice. You are now a Jedi Knight." The other Jedi master's apprentices passed the trials and become Jedi masters. And there were now 4 Jedi masters and 4 new apprentices. By the war end there were over 64 Jedi masters, 128 Jedi Knights with 192 Jedi apprentices and the sith lords have being destroyed by the wars end.


End file.
